


The Color of Forbidden Love

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Cardverse AU. “His Majesty shouldn’t tease me. Red is an extravagant color,” Kiku asserted. “It doesn’t suit someone like me.”





	The Color of Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HWD August otp event, with the prompts: “You were the only thing I thought about the whole time” and both ‘Moonlight’ and ‘Red’. One of these things is more prominent than the others in the fic; I’ll let you guess which one.
> 
> I’ve wanted to write a purple prose shoujo-y ameripan royalty forbidden romance scene for the longest time, and now I have an excuse to puke my girly fantasies all over google docs. 
> 
> To clear up any confusion:  
> Kiku— Q♡  
> Alfred— K♤

Except during state occasions, when he was representing the Hearts, Kiku never wore red.

It was generally agreed that the bright, crimson standard of the Hearts suited the kingdom of military power and warlike passion. The Hearts’ queen, however, seemed to dislike the color.

Even during diplomacy visits, where he was bound by decorum to wear his kingdom’s color, he opted for drab maroon, and purples and pinks in the darkest shades available. 

Kiku was always striving to be subdued and elegant as if he were afraid he would be giving something away about himself if he dared to stand out. Alfred could understand that. Kiku had never been comfortable in the spotlight, much preferring to work quietly alongside his king.

When Alfred had recently suggested that he would look good in something bright, Kiku seemed to find the mere idea scandalous, though he answered politely.

“His Majesty shouldn’t tease me. Red is an extravagant color,” he had asserted. “It doesn’t suit someone like me.”

 

Tonight, Alfred was beginning to think red was a little  _ too _ suitable for Kiku.

Across the Spades’ ballroom, Kiku was the picture of extravagance in rich, dark crimson, cloaked in flowing silk that looked ready to slip off his shoulders; his bare arms like willows where they tapered from his sleeves.

Usually a wallflower at these types of events, Kiku was now bombarded with attention, as other guests had taken notice of his outfit. He looked overwhelmed, and very much like he regretted his decision to wear something conspicuous.

Across the ballroom, Alfred had been trying to catch his eye unsuccessfully.

When Kiku finally noticed him, he clung on with his stare, begging  _ save me _ ; his eyes wide with desperation.

Alfred smiled and made his way over to Kiku. The offending guests clustered around stepped aside for the King of Spades, bowing as he approached.

_ This is all your fault, _ Kiku’s frown said, as he likewise bowed his head in greeting.

“You’re popular tonight,” remarked Alfred.

“Your Majesty, are you having a good evening?” asked Kiku, in an accusatory whisper.

“It’s better now that I’m talking to you,” said Alfred.

Kiku avoided his eyes.

“I thought about your advice,” he said.

“You did more than think about it,” remarked Alfred, satisfied that his presence had sent the lesser admirers slinking away. As if on cue, Kiku brought his hand over his mouth to repress his nerves.

“Don’t be shy. You look good,” said Alfred.

“I see,” said Kiku.

“You obviously know you look good. You’re wearing it for me,” said Alfred.

An irrepressible shyness came over Kiku’s features. His cheeks flooded with color that overflowed and bathed his neck in the same telltale flush of arousal. As he finally met Alfred’s gaze, his eyes captured the glow of the chandeliers, and shone languorously, like pools of warm honey.

“Your Majesty, that is…” he began, when something caught his attention. He glanced over Alfred‘s shoulder and lowered his sleeve from over his mouth to smile affectionately at someone behind him.

“Your husband or mine?” asked Alfred, lowly.

“It is crowded here,” said Kiku, continuing to smile, as his eyes returned to Alfred’s face. “Will His Majesty accompany me to the gardens?”

 

As Kiku tiptoed around the edge of the room, out of the palace,  _ I need to have you alone, _ was all Alfred could think. Everything else was too distracting. The ball, the lights, the music, and dancing-- none of it was worth his time. It was really a pain that anything else existed tonight to distract him from Kiku. The moon, the stars, the earth and sky, and the cool, inviting darkness encompassed between was all Alfred was content to allow as a background to Kiku.

Even in bright clothing, the object of his affection made a point not to stand out, but Alfred couldn’t take his eyes off him. Each silky trace of movement held him spellbound.

His hands, his bare forearms, his neck, were all like cream in the moonlight.

Alfred couldn’t wait until they were beyond the boundary of the castle lights. Just within the glow cast from the ballroom into the gardens, he caught Kiku’s hand and turned it palm up.

Alfred kissed his wrist, moving his lips over the sensitive flesh of the inside of his forearm.

Kiku didn’t tremble. Steady, he silently watched him trail kisses up his arm.

The skin was warm against Alfred’s mouth, then under his gloves as he gripped Kiku’s forearm, and pulled him flush against his chest.

With his palm on his lower back, holding him close, Alfred leant down to kiss him.

Kiku denied him the pleasure. Alfred’s lips met the cool apple of his cheek instead.

“You can’t just refuse the king like that,” Alfred half-joked, in a whisper against Kiku’s ear, which was tempting as well, elegantly curved and half-concealed by his black hair. With a fingertip, Alfred traced the curve of his earlobe down his neck, which was revealed in stunning detail, with Kiku’s head turned aside.

“You’re taking advantage of your position,” Kiku playfully scolded. Even under the cover of night, his blush was radiant-- a warm, sensual pink.

“Then tell me no,” said Alfred.

“You know I cannot,” murmured Kiku.

Alfred thumbed his chin, coaxing his face back around.

“Just the excuse you need, isn’t it?” he asked.

Kiku allowed their lips to brush just once before he laid his hand over Alfred’s mouth.

“It is rude, Your Majesty, to use your position for such a thing. When you order me, I cannot resist,” he purred.

Alfred loved when Kiku played coy.

So coy, excitement slipped like melted chocolate down Alfred’s throat, into his belly, molten and simmering.

“Your modesty becomes you, but I’m not interested in that tonight,” said Alfred.

“Your Majesty, how scandalous,” said Kiku, gently pushing him away.

“This is no time to be shy,” said Alfred.

“But here in the open, anyone could see us,” said Kiku.

Alfred let him go, then walked a few paces into the concealment of an empty gazebo, and sat on a bench beneath. Kiku lingered just outside the entrance.

“Come here. Kiss me,” Alfred commanded.

Kiku slunk forward. He inched closer until his robe brushed Alfred’s ankle.

“On your lap, Your Majesty?” he asked.

“That would be just fine.”

But as Alfred stretched out a hand for him, Kiku slipped out of reach, sitting on the bench across from him, neatly folding his hands over his lap.

Then he watched, and waited, his stare cutting to Alfred’s core in a vast, piercing linger.

It was Alfred’s turn. He got up and circled Kiku.

The nape of Kiku’s neck was luminous in the moonlight.

“Do you refuse me?” Alfred asked.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I cannot agree to such an improper order,” said Kiku demurely.

“You will.”

Kiku feigned distress, shrinking away as Alfred closed in.

“Surely, His Majesty isn’t so terrible that he will just… take what he pleases?”

“Surely,” countered Alfred, sitting beside him, “the Queen of Hearts can find the generosity to give me what I want?”

He slipped his arm around Kiku’s middle, pulling him close. He leant in, his breath teasing his neck. Kiku arched luxuriously against him.

“When your breath lingers against my skin, I’m tempted to do something immodest,” he whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, you’re a real picture of modesty, in this sexy outfit,” muttered Alfred. Distracted, he hooked a finger into Kiku’s collar and pulled it down. The flawless expanse of his back yawned invitingly, as the silk dropped away from his shoulders.

“Your Majesty, are you trying to make me catch cold?” asked Kiku, making no effort to cover himself.

“You won’t be cold once I’m through with you,” growled Alfred, surging forward and planting a furious kiss against Kiku’s throat.

Kiku tipped his head back under the assault, exposing more skin to kiss. As Alfred took full advantage, Kiku batted dispassionately at his shoulders, protesting, “Oh no… not that…”

“When I want something, I take it,” said Alfred, sucking and nuzzling the sensitive skin of Kiku’s neck.

The coy act was up, and Kiku couldn’t contain his startled laughter as every part of his exposed skin was attacked with kisses. Alfred dotted his lips over Kiku’s smooth shoulders, his cheeks, his chin, and then…

Kiku kissed him back. He opened his mouth and sought him out. Alfred eagerly drank him in.

A contented sigh trickled out of Kiku, and he sunk against Alfred’s chest.

Alfred rarely got to see him like this, so unrestrained and unashamed, losing himself in pleasure.

Even the stars couldn’t compete with the heat of his tongue for prominence.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 9/7/18: The original formatting was pretty cluttered, so I fixed it. Hopefully, it's easier to read now.


End file.
